The objectives of this study are to assess the safety and efficacy of long-term treatment (2 years) with ABT-229 on postprandial digestive symptoms in patients with functional dyspepsia. Patients will be required to refrain from the use of other prokinetic and anti-secretory agents during the study. The study will consist of follow up visits at one month and every 3 months after the start of treatment for up to 2 years. At each visit, patients will have laboratory tests, pregnancy tests (for females of child bearing potential), pharmacokinetic plasma samples, electrocardiograms, and physical examinations including vital signs. In addition patients will be asked to 1) complete a symptom questionnaire at all visits 2) keep a daily diary and 3) report physician office visits, ER visits, or hospital visits, since the previous study visit. Every 6 months, patients will be asked to compelte the NDI Qualify of Life questionnaire and the 13C-Octanoic acid breath test (13C-OBT) procedures will be performed on the GCRC at the Month 1 Visit and at the Month 6,12,18, and 24 Visits. The GCRC dietary staff will prepare the standarized meal. Six patients have been enrolled to date but none have completed this study.